Leave Me Breathless
by il-sole-le-stelle
Summary: POST CLOCKWORK PRINCE, CONTAINS SPOILERS. Jem x Tessa fluff.


Tessa enters her room to find her wedding dress neatly placed on the bed, delivered by the dressmaker whom Charlotte and she went to have her dress made a week ago. It is a simple white cap-sleeved dress with embroidered floral details. She had opted against a full skirt and a long train because it just seemed awfully ridiculous to have so much on a dress she would wear for one or two times. Sophie had excused herself just moments ago to get some tea for her. She decides to put on the dress first and get Sophie, when she comes back in, to button her up at the back where she is unable to reach. She looks at herself in the mirror, finding it difficult to believe that she is engaged and would be marrying Jem very soon.

There is a light knock on the door and Tessa steps away from the mirror, calling for the person to enter. She finds it weird when she did not hear the faint clink of china from Sophie carrying in the tea tray. She turns in the direction of the door and is surprised to see Jem standing a distance from her, cheeks flushed as he closes the door behind him. "Oh," she mouths.

Jem clears his throat before speaking. "Sorry to intrude, I had wanted to talk to you." The colour in his cheeks is still evident against his pale skin. He continues looking at her in the wedding dress appreciatively, his gaze lingering on her as he admires her, starting from her face. Tessa feels her face heating up, and the warmth travels down towards her stomach.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she says, trying to keep her voice even and looking down at her hands.

"I can't remember anymore." It is the truth. He walks towards her, a little hesitant at first and then comes to stand behind her. It is then she realizes that her dress is completely unbuttoned from the back up. She freezes as his fingers trail down her exposed back along her spine, sending little tingles of pleasure wherever he has touched.

"Jem..." she murmurs, not sure whether she wants him to stop or to continue.

"_Ni hen piao liang_," he whispers into her ear in a low voice. Another flood of heat courses through her, and she shivers slightly. He continues tracing a path down her spine, slow and deliberate as her breath quickens. She feels his breath against her neck quicken in response.

She is standing, still speechless, as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck, leaving a trail of small butterfly kisses as he works his way down towards the area near her shoulder and up again. Turning her around to face him finally, she looks up at him, watching his eyes darken slightly as he smiles at her. A moment of silence passes before she presses her lips to his, hearing a slight gasp coming from him as he responds to her. He parts her lips and bites down lightly on her bottom lip, causing a small moan to escape from her throat. She kisses him back with much more fervour and his hands are in her hair, loosening the pins which had been holding it in place. They back towards the wall next to her bed and she can feel the slightly rough texture of the wallpaper against her back. He presses her against the wall as he continues kissing her. Her knees feel as if they have lost any sense of feeling and she would have sunk down to the floor if he had not been holding onto her.

He slowly pulls away, both of them breathless. Still holding her in his arms, they stay like that for a while before he bends down slightly to kiss the spot between her clockwork angel and the pendant he had given to her. Her breath hitches in her throat yet again and he laughs, a quiet laughter. "I think I should go soon." His hands move down her arms from her neck and he laces his fingers in hers, pressing his lips against the area near her shoulder for a brief kiss.

"Before Sophie gets back," she agrees.

"Oh that." He smiles, as if he knows something she does not.

"What?"

"I met her on the way to your room. I think she understood." He laughs again.

"That would explain why she has not returned yet." Tessa likes the feel of his delicate and slim violinist fingers against hers. She misses the warmth of them as he removes his hands from hers before he leaves the room.

"I love you, Tessa," he tells her as he opens the door.

"I love you too, Jem," she says, her heart filled with emotions she cannot quite comprehend. The surprise when he appeared at the door, the pride when she saw the way he was looking at her in her wedding dress, desire when he kissed her senseless earlier and love as she told him she loves him back. She fingers her lips absentmindedly, the feel of Jem's lips still on her lips, which are slightly swollen, and a smile appears on her face.


End file.
